degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Building A Mystery (1)
Building A Mystery (1) is the twenty-first episode and first part of the mid-season premiere for Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on October 12, 2012. Main Plot Becky begins to fall for Adam and worries about how her conservative parents will react. She starts to hang out with Adam more often, but her brother Luke warns her about their parents' inevitable disapproval of Adam. Becky takes the advice of her friend Jenna and asks Adam to be her "secret boyfriend".'' He accepts and the two share a kiss in the Degrassi hallways. She tries to lie to her parents, but her father catches her and realizes she has a boyfriend. He tells Becky to ask Adam over for dinner. Adam decides to go to Becky's house and meet her parents. At dinner, Becky goes on to tell her parents positive things about Adam to please her parents. They all seem to be getting on fine for now... Sub Plot When Eli has to make a two minute production for a school project, he feels uninspired and tries to get ideas from Clare, but she isn't much help. She recommends he ask Jake, but he wants to keep their interaction a secret. Jake reveals to Eli that the secret to his creativity is marijuana. Later on, they are both seen stoned at his house, Jake rollerblading around the living room while Eli edits his short film. Third Plot Bianca accidentally drops her engagement ring on her necklace when Becky runs into her. Bianca is nervous because the engagement is a secret. She tells her friend, Fiona, about it, holding up her ring on her necklace. Bianca explains that she is nervous because she hasn't told Audra about the engagement. Fiona reassures her that sometimes it's okay to keep things from your mom. Later, she is seen talking to Audra about a scholarship grant she wrote. Audra says it's beautiful, but also tells Bianca how irresponsible her son is in comparison. Bianca is overwrought with guilt at keeping the secret. She decides to tell Audra by taking Drew to the Dot, telling him that they were buying engagement items. Audra is outraged and tells them that they are much too young to make such a drastic decision. Drew exits the building. Audra tells Bianca she has a whole life ahead of her and to wait until she finishes school. Still sad and guilty, Bianca leaves. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Building A Mystery" by Sarah McLachlan. *This episode takes place about a week after the events in 'Scream (2). *This episode marks the beginning of Adam and Becky's relationship. *Jake's short film is a reference to American Beauty. |-| Gallery= Kjlksdj.png Iruu.png Tumblr mb0yeaEQMe1rn6dgmo1 1280.jpg 1221-picture-1.jpg 1221-picture-2.jpg 1221-picture-3.jpg 1221-picture-4.jpg dg1221-1.jpg dg1221-2.jpg dg1221-3.jpg dg1221-4.jpg Wrer3w4.jpg W34436.jpg W34sfs.jpg Vfdw45.jpg Oweir23.jpg Oi5043.jpg Kfkwur038.jpg Fswer3.jpg Fdgdfg.jpg Dsr3432sf.jpg Dsfw35.jpg Dfkj40.jpg 435hgjh.jpg 353erw3.jpg 56ghha34.jpg 34fgw3r.jpg 9rr53.jpg 8uy8iu.jpg 8uyio6r.jpg 78ghiuy.jpg 89yiuh765'.jpg df543h.jpg erew3.jpg jh98.jpg p4982s.jpg u7y9yh.jpg uiy897.jpg uoiu0.jpg y98yh.jpg Wuiu74.jpg Uit8'.jpg Kjui.jpg Kjfs3.jpg Jhuy9.jpg Jhjh.jpg Jh987.jpg Iuiou.jpg Hgt8.jpg Default.jpg 890jkj.jpg tumblr_mc1gcejR0S1r23zk3.jpg degrassi-1221-building-a-mystery-a.jpg T67u.jpg Serr3.jpg Sdfwer.jpg Ret45.jpg Lsdjf.jpg Ksjdflk.jpg Ghj5.jpg Fhr5.jpg Fgrt.jpg Fgjr.jpg Fghgf.jpg Fghfr.jpg Fghe4.jpg Errd.jpg E4td.jpg Dsfgr.jpg Dkljg.jpg Dfg.jpg 4eer.jpg 3rwe.jpg Th th degrassi s12 21116.jpg Th th degrassi s12 21206.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Midseason premiere Promo *Degrassi Returns Promo *Teennick Promo #DegrassiMoment |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Jefferson Brown as Bret Barnett *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker *Bill Turnbull as Max Supporting Cast *Lyndie Greenwood as Roots manager Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Let It Go"'' by Dragonette *''"My World"'' by Hands Up! *''"Tidal Wave"'' by The Wrecking *''"Run Run"'' by The Rival *''"Battle Slang"'' by Dirty Ghosts |-| Links= *Watch Building A Mystery (1) on YouTube *Watch Building A Mystery (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes